You always knew
by schuesta
Summary: AU One-Shot: Will offended Emma and he wants to apologize. Based on the library-scene from Atonement.


**So, I've finally been able to write a new story! This one is a one-shot based on a scene from Atonement. If you've never seen that movie yet I would highly recommend it, but I will also warn you because your heart will be torn to pieces. Thank you Mandy for beta-ing for me :) :). Rated M for a reason. Hope you like it.**

* * *

She's wearing a dress, a beautiful green dress. I know she's mad at me but I can't help but stare at her beauty. I have no idea how to describe relationship if anyone ever asked. We've known each other for years and we talk to each other, sometimes even hours long, but I don't think you can describe us as friends. I think the thing that keeps us from being friends, is the tension that is surrounding us every minute of the day we spend together. She tries to ignore it though, it looks like she's hiding from it and I find myself doing the exact same thing.

"Hello Will" She's cold when opening the door. I came to apologize to her because I'd offended her this morning when I told her I didn't think she would get into New York University. It was a selfish thing of me to say; she's the best piano player I know, and I know for sure she'd be able to get into it. The reason I said it is because I don't want her to go because then I'd miss her too much.

"Hey Em. I- I want to apologize for what I said this morning." I can tell that I've really hurt her, just by the look in her eyes.

She turns around and walks away, but leaves the door open and I take this as an invitation to come in. I close the door and follow her through the house, to the library where we can talk without anyone eavesdropping on us.

"Why are you here, Will?" She emphasizes my name, and I can't help but feel a little hot.

"Look Ems, I-"

"Please call me Emma" She sighs.

"Right… Emma. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said. I do think you'll be able to do it but... It's just that I don't want you to. I will miss you Emma." I can feel that I'm blushing. We have talked to each other, about so many things but we've never talked about our feelings for each other.

"You knew.. You've known all along haven't you." Her voice has softened and I know she's not mad at me anymore.

"What-"

"About us Will, about me. I've been trying to ignore my feelings, and I feel so stupid." She sniffs and a single teardrop streams down her face.

"Doll, why are you crying?" My voice is low and soft because it was never my intention to hurt her, and I hate the fact that I did and that every tear that is streaming from her eyes is my fault.

"I- I... You know what I mean right."

"Yes, yes I know exactly." It takes me one step to be right in front of her, I cup her face with both hands and kiss her fully on her lips, pressing her back against the bookshelfs.

I lean back and look her in the eyes and find her staring back at me. She stopped crying, yet I'm not able to read her expression. Her eyes wander from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes again. She licks her lips and leans forward again.

This kiss is softer, more gently but definitely not less passionate and it expresses all those words that we've never said, all those feeling that we've never showed and all the love we've never shared.

I lift her up against the bookshelf and start sucking on her pulse point. I can feel her moans against my shoulder and I suck slightly harder.

I let go of her neck and return to her mouth, and with my hands I successfully try to untie the strings of her dress that are knotted together at the back of her neck. Her breasts are now bare and I softly cup them with my hands.

We're still making out, and to create some more friction I pull down her panties and grind my already hard erection against her core.

She reaches down to open my belt, and she releases me from both my pants and boxers, guiding me to her entrance.

I feel my tip against her core and with one thrust I fill her completely. We're both still, neither of us is talking nor moving and I'm letting her adjust to my size.

"Will..." Her voice is soft and so is mine.

"Emma."

"I love you."

"I love you." I'm so certain that I love this woman, and it's such an release that I can say it out loud and knowing she feels the same way.

She closes her eyes and I kiss her, gently, and we start moving.

I hold her hand above her head with mine and her other hand is in my hair while my mouth is making love to her neck. She's groaning hard and it's the most erotic sound I've ever heard.

I move down to her breasts and tease her nipple with my tongue while my hand is caressing the other. I can feel her walls tightening around my shaft, and I know she's close.

"Baby please come for me." I plea her because I don't think I can hold out much longer.

She comes. Hard. And with one final trust, I spill into her too. Emma's panting hard and I place sweet kisses in her neck after whispering an 'I love you' against it.

I look up to her and she looks happy, and I'm certain that I do too. Not that I'd want to, but I'm not able to wipe the smile off my face. She cups my cheek and gives me a kiss on my nose and it makes me giggle.

"I got a letter this morning."

"Yeah?" I motivate her to continue.

She looks at me with a wicked smile. "I got accepted to NYU."

"What. T-That's amazing, congratulations." I hug and kiss her and tell her that I'm happy for her, but I can't help it to feel a little sad.

"And so did you."

_What?_

"I did what?"

"I wrote a letter to them in your name," she blushes slightly and I know she's afraid I'll get mad at her. "You're such an amazing singer Will, the best one I know, and I don't want you to throw your talent away. I know how much you love singing.. So, so will you come with m-" I interrupt her by kissing her on her mouth.

"YES! Yes of course I'll come with you silly. Oh Emma thank you," I repeat, kissing every inch on her face that I can.

She moves away from me to put her dress back in her proper position, and I put my boxers and pants back on.

"Come on, let's tell your dad!" She takes my hand and walks to the door.

"Wait Em." I pull her back and put my hands on her thighs. She looks surprised and furrows her eyebrows.

I get down on one knee and take her hand and I ask her the one question on my mind.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I've never seen her expression change so fast, first she looks confused, then mad and then she smiles hard and hits me playfully on my chest.

"Asshole, never do something like that to me again because you almost got me a heart attack."

"Sorry," I shrug, "Is that a yes?" I ask, giving her the biggest smile ever.

"Yes, yes it is." I stand back up and she wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you so much, you dork." She looks so happy and I press her body against mine, wanting to feel her as close as possible.

"And I love you, my princess, and I love you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please R + R!**


End file.
